Nobility
Description Nobility is a social class normally ranked immediately under royalty and found in some societies that have a formal aristocracy. Nobility possesses more acknowledged privileges and higher social status than most other classes in society. The privileges associated with nobility may constitute substantial advantages over or relative to non-nobles, or may be largely honorary (e.g., precedence), and vary by kingdom and era. Nobles can also carry a lifelong duty to uphold various social responsibilities, such as honorable behavior, customary service, or leadership positions. Membership in the nobility, including rights and responsibilities, is typically hereditary though some commonfolk and/or merchants have become nobility by amassing enough of a fortune to buy their way into the class. Membership in the nobility has historically been granted by a monarch or government, unlike other social classes where membership is determined solely by wealth, lifestyle, or affiliation. Nonetheless, acquisition of sufficient power, wealth, military prowess, or royal favour has occasionally enabled commoners to ascend into the nobility. Noble houses are the families of noble birthright and blood. Noble families typically have a Lord and Lady leading the house, with at least one Heir waiting in the wings to take over control of the house in the future. Nobility Ranks King or Queen: Title bestowed upon the ruler of a kingdom, sometimes referred to as Emperor or Empress in some kingdoms (or, in the case of Albion, Duke and Duchess). Those who inherit this title are considered the head of the kingdom's most prominent and powerful noble family. Kings and Queens serve until death. Count or Countess: A step up from Lord and Lady, Counts and Countesses govern entire municipalities or regions of kingdoms. They can also be acting rulers of individual towns themselves much like a Lord or Lady, though their responsibilities and scope of operations are much greater. In many cases, Counts and Countesses are based out of a kingdom's capital city. Some Counts and Countesses are informal with their rank in noble society and still choose to by Lord or Lady to those who they are familiar with. Lord or Lady: A title often used, informally fellow nobility, to address the head of a noble household. However, the true purpose of the Lord and Lady titles carry more weight, as they are attached to members of noble families that either govern over large tracts of properties or are in charge of the day to day running of cities and towns as the regional ruling family. To commoners, anyone of noble status is typically referred to as Lord or Lady as a sign of respect and subservience. Noble House Staff Some staff members that noble houses typically employ are: Retainer: An experienced fighter or knight that has sworn an oath to protect the noble family with their life until the end of their days. Retainers can be commoners or nobility from a lesser noble family. Minister: A hired member of a clergy or church who tends to the family's own religious needs. This eliminates the need of a noble family having to mingle with commoners in local chapels and cathedrals (unless for ceremonies). Mentor: A highly educated tutor hired to educate and teach the children of a noble house. Instructor: These differ from mentors, as they do not specialize in education. Instead, instructors teach the noble family's children specific sets of skills. Instructors may teach fencing, riding, combat training, and much more. Steward: Stewards are hired to look after the financial affairs of noble houses. Most stewards are simply educated commoners, while ruling noble families typically employ stewards from the Traders Union. The steward may also be responsible for managing all food supplies and goods coming and going from the family's estate. Guards: Hirelings who are paid to protect a noble family's estate or safegaurd them during travel. Guards are typically commoners who are merely being paid to hold weapons. They are rarely any more experienced than a town guard. Page: A low paid commoner who merely runs messages for the noble family. The page is basically a noble family's personal courier. In some cases, a page may also be used for simple note taking. Servants: All noble families have hired servants to cook and clean for them, do their laundry, and manage their estate grounds. Servants are always commoners. There is always one designated head servant who is in charge of delegating work to the rest of the servant staff. Category:Browse